The invention relates to an implement for milking animals, wherein a teat cup is attached to a teat of the animal's udder by means of an attachment member carrying the teat cup and reaching to near the udder in attaching the teat cup. With such an implement it is important for the teat cup, after having been attached to the teat of the udder, to have freedom of movement to follow the animal's movements, and allow for the change in the position of the teat as a result of the milking operation. The invention contemplates an implement for milking animals, wherein an attached teat cup can follow the animal's movements in an effective manner.